


The Necklace

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Knockoff Brand Names, M/M, Pre-Canon, Robbery, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, deathglare is hella one sided from peepers, sorry deathglare fans, watchdog shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Commander Peepers gets Lord Hater a gift to celebrate their tenth anniversary of being villains.
Relationships: Lord Hater & Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Lord Hater/Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder)
Kudos: 34





	The Necklace

Commander Peepers had deliberated for days on whether to do this or not, but he was. He felt like he was going to pass out from stress.

Which was, he thought, kind of stupid, as it wasn't like he was doing anything drastic. He was just going to get a necklace. A friendship necklace. A heart necklace for his best friend- oh grop. Was he really going to go through with this?

Some villains would go out and shop in their uniforms, but Commander Peepers did not. Casual clothes helped him blend into most groups of aliens, but he found that in Blaire's, his monochrome style stood out quite a bit. Regardless, it was easy for him to navigate the store, although it was clearly designed for taller aliens.

"Excuse me?" Peepers held up a golden necklace. He had to tilt his head way back to see the counter. "How much does this cost?"

The cashier, a bored teenager, looked down at him. "It's 29.99."

Flarp. That was too much, Peepers hadn't brought that much money. The line was held up behind him as he rummaged through his bag to try and find some spare change. Phone, peppermint candy, papers, headphones, blaster. No money. But, he did have a blaster.

Commander Peepers held the blaster by his side, hidden as he zipped his bag back up. Slipping the straps of the bag over his shoulders, he then pointed the blaster at the cashier, powering it up. There was a collective panic among the customers and workers- this little alien had a potentially deadly weapon!

"Sorry," Peepers said, holding the necklace tight in his other hand. "I can't afford that." He stepped out of the store, still aiming the blaster. Once he had gotten out of sight of the store, he ran like hell. A gleeful smile was on his eye, and he hid around a corner to put the blaster back into his bag. The adrenaline of simple acts of villainy like stealing never got old. Far away enough from Blaire's, he called the Skullship to come pick him up, and whistled his own theme tune.

Once back on the ship, back in his room, he changed into his uniform. The necklace, he tucked into his pocket, and then checked his schedule. There wasn't much to do today. Peepers had planned some extra time for his break, and then there was going to be a planning meeting. No matter how much he wanted to give the necklace to Lord Hater right now, Lord Hater didn't keep to a schedule unless he had to. Peepers didn't know where he was, and he didn't want to use up his free time searching for him.

Instead, he was going to use up his free time by preparing for the meeting early.

After 30 minutes, it was time for the meeting. After an hour, everyone had arrived. Commander Peepers glared at the other people in the room. Lord Hater was there, of course, as were a few watchdogs that were higher-ranking. Smart enough to help with the plan, but still dumb, as most watchdogs besides Peepers were. In the terms of a Planets & Peril game, they were high INT, low WIS.

"I'm glad you're all here," Commander Peepers said. "Now lets get started." He turned to the screen behind him, where he had displayed a picture of the planet. "Yigawa 7 is-"

CRUNCH. CRUNCH.

Peepers whipped back around to try and figure out where that sound had come from, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He sighed, and turned back around. "As I was saying, Yigawa 7 is a very cautious-"

CRUNCH. CRUNCH.

This time, Commander Peepers turned around fast enough to see a watchdog with his hand in a bag of chips, eating them very loudly. Said watchdog swallowed his current eyeful, and awkwardly looked at Peepers.

"Uh... do you want some, sir?" he asked.

Peepers eyepalmed. "Throw those away, soldier. We eat in the mess room, not the meeting room."

The watchdog sheepishly got up, and threw them away. The rest of the meeting went relatively smoothly, thankfully. When the watchdogs left, Commander Peepers stopped Lord Hater at the door.

"What do you want, Peepers?" Hater asked.

"Uh..." Peepers took the bigger half of the necklace out of his pocket, and held it out to Lord Hater. "I got you a gift, sir."

"Oh, nice!" Lord Hater looked around. "Where is it?"

Of course. Of course he wouldn't realize the thing Peepers was currently holding out to him, right now, was the gift. He was oblivious like that.

"I'll give it to you, just come down where I can reach you." Peepers said. Lord Hater, really wanting to see what Peepers had in mind, crouched down, holding his hands out at Peepers' level for the gift. Commander Peepers leaned in, and fastened the half of the best friends necklace around Lord Hater's neck. He resisted any urges to make physical contact, such as a hug. Villains didn't do that. Well, some did, but Peepers didn't do that. Neither did Lord Hater, so he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Huh?" Lord Hater grabbed the pendant, and held it out where he could see it. "What kind of gift is this?"

"It's to commemorate 10 years of working together, sir!" Commander Peepers smiled, holding his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking with anxiety.

"Oh, that's a while." Lord Hater let go of the pendant and stood up. "Weird gift, but cool." He pat Peepers on the head- watchdogs liked being pet, right? Heck if Lord Hater knew, but the species name certainly implied to him that they did. "We'll be ruling the whole galaxy in the next 10 years, so don't worry about getting me another one."

"O-of course, sir." As Lord Hater left, Commander Peepers took off his helmet and covered his bloodshot eye with it. Lord Hater had pat his head (for some reason? But Peepers wasn't going to question an obvious gesture of affection) and said that they would be ruling the galaxy. Not just Lord Hater, but the both of them! Oh, grop, Peepers thought. 10 more years? He was doomed.


End file.
